Jedipedia:Vorschläge
Signatur und Icons Hallo Leute! Ich habe mal wieder einen interessanten Vorschlag zu machen, der anscheinend schon einmal angedacht wurde: Auf der Wookieepedia gibt es in den Signaturen zusätzliche Wörter und Icons, die diese individueller machen. Auch auf der Sandkastenseite von Premia sind erste Versuche in diese Richtung erkennbar. Deshalb möchte ich vorschlagen, so etwas auch bei uns hier möglich zu machen. Erstmal danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit und viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:48, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) :Dass die Wookieepedia solche Icons in den Signaturen hat, ist uns auch schon aufgefallen. Dabei ist auch die Problematik gefallen, was wäre, wenn unsere Diskussionen eines Tages auch so aussehen. Solche Icons bringen schnell ein unruhiges Bild in eine Diskussion und lenken von der eigentlich diskutierten Thematik ab. Wenn einer damit anfängt ist der Drang es nachzumachen groß und mit der Zeit hat jede Signatur und zwangsläufig auch jeder noch so kleine Kommentar ein Icon. Deshalb sind solche Icons in Signaturen eigentlich kein Thema, das zur Verbesserung unserer Enzyklopädie beiträgt und auch sonst eher kontraproduktiv, wenn jeder nur einen Kommentar abgibt, um sein Icon zu präsentieren. Das kann schnell in Spam ausarten, was vermieden werden sollte. :Gruß ::Little Ani Admin 19:00, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) Jahreszahl Seiten Könnte man nicht noch einen Zusätzlichen Gesichtspunkt rein bringen? Neben Tode, Geburten etc. würde ich es für sinnvoll halten wenn man zum Schluss noch alle Bücher, Comics, PC Spiele etc. angibt, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt spielen. --Modgamers 12:23, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) :Wenn du das einmal vorbereitest, könnten wir ja abstimmen. Ich fände es nicht schlecht, möchte es aber erst einmal sehen. Ist halt ein großes Risiko gegeben, falls dein Entwurf keinen Einklang findet, dann war es umsonst. --DarthMomse 14:42, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ich denke das ist ne gute Idee--Yoda41 19:32, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Gut.. ich mach mal für 6 bis 9 NSY und dann nochma 19 NSY. --Modgamers 19:01, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Einige Jahre haben ja schon den Unterpunkt Quellen... ich würde sagen, dass man das so fortsetzt. Finde ich auch eine gute Idee, denn immerhin sind das auch Artikel. Wäre komisch, wenn da keine Quellen angegeben werden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:04, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ich finde auch, das das eine gute Idee ist aber ich würde es nicht nur einfach unter dem Gesichtspunkt Handlungen schreiben ich finde man sollte es so schreiben das jemand der von StarWars noch nie etwas gehört hat (die Leute solls ja geben) direkt sieht ob es sich um ein Buch, ein Videospiel oder so handelt damit er weiss, "aha ein Videospiel das interessiert mich da schau ich doch mal", dennn es gibt ja Leute die Bücher nicht leiden können bzw lesen und sich dann nicht ärgern das sie etwas gelesen haben das sie dann doch nicht interresiert, da sie ehr für Videospiele tendieren. MfG Jango 19:10, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Stimmt, ausserdem.. was du da gemacht hast... Diese Sachbücher sind viel zu Umfangreich, alsdass man sie da einfach so hinschreiben kann. Deswgen bin ich vielmehr für "Handlung" als bezeichnung, da dies mehr für Leser gedacht ist, um zu zeigen welche Bücher oder Spiele etc. zu diesem Zeitpunkt spielen. Eine "Quelle" wäre hingegen ja nur woraus man den Text zusammengetragen hat. Also sollten Sachbücher hierbei nicht erwähnt werden, oder halt wirklich unter "Quellen" und dann immer mit einer Seiten angabe oder so. Ich dachte hierbei mehr an das WP prinzip von "Appearences" und "Sources", also das man das hierbei etwas mehr trennt. --Modgamers 19:59, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Ups ich meinte eigentlich das sie sich Ärgern das sie was gelesen haben was sie nict interessiert hoffe das hat niemanden verwirrt Jango Jediapedia-IRC-Channel Wenn Interesse besteht, kann ich über Gamesurge einen Jedipedia Channel anmelden, bei dem jeder sich über IRC anmelden kann. So kann man auch schnellere Diskussionen durchführen. IRC ist ganz einfach einzustellen und kostenlos, genauso wie der Chatroom. Wer AllInOne-Chatprogramme benutzt, wie Trillian, brauch sich nicht mIRC runterzuladen, denn es ist meistens mit drin. MfG --DarthMomse 14:42, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) *Premia Admin 19:43, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) Wär doch mal den Versuch wert. *Wäre wirklich nicht schlecht. Mir fallen auch gleich zwei Kandidaten ein, die diesen Chat lieben werden ;) --Little Ani Admin 20:10, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) *Kann man sich diese Diskussionen später noch ansehen? Wenn nicht, sollte dieser Chat für weiterreichende Diskussionen nicht benutzt werden, sondern nur für solche Marke "Wo steht das?", "Bist du sicher, dass...?", "Bist du da?"*g* usw. Es muss ja später ersichtlich sein, wie man überhaupt zu diesem und jenem kam. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:21, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) *Für Grundsatzdiskussion würde ich weiterhin die Jedipedia empfehlen, da die Diskussionen dort einfach aufgehoben werden und man später darauf verweisen kann. Das sehe ich genauso wie Obi-Wan K. --Little Ani Admin 20:25, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) *Ich würde das auch nur so nutzen, dass man bei kleinen Unsicherheiten dort einfach mal nachfragt. Außerdem verbindet uns der Channel mehr miteinander und es kann einfach noch ein besseres Team, außerhalb der Adminebene gestaltet werden. Einfach eine bessere Kommunikation. Ich hab da schon einen Plan, wenn der 100% aufgehen würde, wäre das schon recht geil. --DarthMomse 11:19, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) *Also...der IRC Channel ist im Gamesurge unter Jedipedia zu erreichen! --DarthMomse 18:54, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Was heißt den Gamesurge? Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:56, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Gamesurge ist der Servername. Gamesurge und Quakenet sind mit die bekanntesten Server für IRC, über die die zich tausend Server gehostet werden. Ihr habt verschiedene Möglichkeiten an das Programm zu kommen, um in den Chat zu kommen. *** Nr.1: http://www.mirc.de/ - mIRC ist das Hauptprogramm, was alle nutzen und ist wie der Chat selbst, sehr vereinfacht dargestellt. *** Nr.2: http://www.trillian.cc/ - Es ist ein All-In-One Messenger und mein Favourite. Es ist extrem Chic im Vergleich zu allen Chatprogrammen und vorallem zu dem sonst arg vereinfachten mIRC. Trotzdem ist es auch eigentlich einfacher als mIRC zu bedienen. Die ganzen Schnörkel will ich hier eigentlich nicht erläutern, aber wenn ihr das Programm ersteinmal habt, werde ich hier es noch genauer erklären. Am einfachsten wäre es, wenn ich jedem es einzelnd erklären könnte. --DarthMomse 19:17, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ich benutze Trillian schon seit Jahren, weil es sämtliche Messenger wie ICQ, MSN, Yahoo, AIM vereinigt und überdies ermöglicht, sich in IRC-Chats einzuloggen. Allerdings würde ich es besser finden, wenn du die Anleitung öffentlich, am besten gleich hier, machen würdest, dann hat nämlich jeder was davon. Gruß, Premia Admin 19:38, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Also: Da Trillian einfach nur positive Eigenschaften mit sich bringt, werde ich es hier versuchen zu erklären. Wäre jedoch trotzdem dafür, weil es eben eine ganz neue Art und Teil der Jedipedia ist, eine Anleitung allgemein für alle Benutzer zu schreiben, was eben nicht hierrein gehört. MfG PS: @hab grade diverse Leute mal im ICQ geaddet, kommt bitte da mal rein. --DarthMomse 19:45, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Auf der Seite Jedipedia IRC-Channel, steht die erste Erklärung, die man braucht um das Programm zum Laufen zu bekommen. Ich werde euch, sobald ihr den zweiten Teil des nötigen ausfüllt, einzelnd einstellen. --DarthMomse 20:39, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Ausmisten der Benutzer Also ich fände es gut, wenn man mal die ganzen inaktiven Benutzer kickt, vorallem finde ich den Namen Adolf Hitler absolut nicht passend und er sollte entfernt werden. Bei der Anmeldung sollte auf soetwas vllt. vermerkt werden. MfG --DarthMomse 19:23, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja es wäre schon wenn das gehen würde, ist aber leider nicht möglich. Wäre mal ne anregung für das nächste Wiki update.--Yoda41 19:33, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das ist technisch nicht zu bewerkstelligen. Jemand der sich einmal angemeldet hat bleibt für immer und ewig auf dieser Liste. Da hilft auch kein Update... aber schaut euch mal die Benutzerliste auf der Wikipedia an → Wikipedia-Benutzerverzeichnis. Das ist um einiges schlimmer dort. Sorry, dieser Vorschlag wird wohl nie wahr werden. Wäre wirklich schön, wenn man Vandalen löschen könnte. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:41, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ja leider: Ich hatte mal eine Kategorie Benutzer aufgemacht. Wenn da jeder reingeht, hätten wir eine liste von allen wirklichen Autoren und die Vandalen bleiben außen vor.--Yoda41 19:45, 18. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Das ist leider ein ziemlicher Dreck. Vielleicht hilft ja eine Mail an "Wikipedia.de", dass die evtl ein Update machen. Ich weiß nur, dass dies ein Mann kontrolliert, der bei mir in der Umgebung wohnt bzw. arbeitet. Kenne den aber nicht persönlich, aber ich wohne halt in der nähe von Frankfurt/Main, da ist ja fast alles in der Hinsicht ^^. --DarthMomse 11:22, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::PS:Hm, das wäre schon um einiges Benutzerfreundlicher, denn ich will wirklich keinen (88) sehen, wenn ihr wisst was ich damit in beiderlei Hinsicht meine. Einmal den Namen und die Bedeutung. --DarthMomse 11:23, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Die Mail müsste allerdings an MediaWiki.org adressiert sein. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Premia Admin 11:33, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Also ich fände es toll, wenn wir mit einem neuen Programm der Mediawiki Software die Vandalen von der Liste verpuffen lassen könnten. So eine E-Mail wäre in der Hinsicht sicherlich eine gute Idee. Des weiteren hätte ich eine Frage: Ich verstehe die Bedeutung der Zahl 88 weder in der Bedeutung des Namens, noch im Bezug auf irgend etwas. Ich könnte mir denken, dass es wieder einmal irgend einen rechten Zusammenhang hat, aber was hat es damit nun genau auf sich ?E.B 16:07, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) :88 ist ein versteckter Hitler-Gruß. Der achte Buchstabe im Alphabet ist das H''', daraus ergibt sich "HH". Yoda5629 23:49, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Das Quellenangabe und Informationssystem in der Jedipedia Ich muss gestehen, ich war in letzter Zeit ein wenig über das System zur Quellenangabe und die Grenzen des Erlaubten in Punkto Informationsgewinnung sehr frustriert. Insbesondere seit ich mich in der Wookiepedia angemeldet habe, bin ich dort zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass sie uns im Bezug auf die Anzahl und den Umfang der Artikel weit übersteigen. Dort sind beispielsweise Artikel über Sith-Lords, die hier in der Jedipedia überhaupt nicht bekannt sind. Und die Bilder erst!!! So eine riesige Anzahl über Bilder von Sturmtruppen habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich bearbeitete gestern (am 06.03.07) den Artikel über die Rüstung der Sturmtruppen und habe mal einfach so in die Wookiepedia hineingeschaut. Dort war eine riesige Anzahl an Bildern und Informationen im Artikel. Und das wichtigste kommt jetzt: Bei den Quellen die dort verwendet wurden handelte es sich zum Teil um U.S amerikanische Star Wars Fachzeitschriften, die garantiert kaum jemand in Deutschland besitzt und die mit Sicherheit niemals durch deutsche Autoren den Weg in die Jedipedia finden werden. Bisher wurde die Wookiepedia aus dem Grund nicht als offizielle Quelle freigegeben, weil dies ebenso ein Wiki ist, in dem jeder Fehler hineinschreiben kann und man die Informationen nach dem "Stille Post Prinzip" weiter verbreiten würde. Das ist sicher richtig. Jedoch kann man, sollte man die Wookiepedia als Quelle freigeben, falsche Informationen immer überarbeiten und aktualisieren, wenn man es herausfindet. Und in der Wookiepedia finden ja schließlich ebenso Aktualisierungen statt. Deshalb sollte man sich von der Informationsbeschaffung her mehr an die Wookiepedia anlehnen. Daher stelle ich hiermit quasi den Antrag an Premia, Obi-Wan K., Little Ani und RC-9393, das Neuverfassen von Artikeln aus der Wookiepedia zu legalisieren und zu erlauben, dass man Bilder und die Informationen '''mit Quelle einfach überträgt, ganz offen und klar ohne sie selber überprüft zu haben. Wir spekulieren in der Jedipedia über Sachverhalte aus dem Star Wars Universum, die schon längst in der Wookiepedia durch offizielle Quellen festgehalten wurden. Ich spreche ja nicht vom "abschreiben" von informationen, sondern lediglich von der Informationsentnahme, die der Jedipedia in ihrem gesamten Umfang guttun würde. Ich kann nur nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass wir an manche Quellen von Artikeln niemals selber rankommen werden und das das Übernehmen ein Weg aus der Dunkelheit der Spekulationen wäre. Das Risiko falscher Informationen haben wir ohnehin. Die kann man korrigieren. Mir bereitet es jedenfalls Seelenkummer mit anzusehen, dass ware Schätze an Wissen und Bildern dort lagern und wir alles, nur durch eigene Formulierung der entnommenen Infos und Benutzung entnommener Bilder, einfach bei uns einfügen könnten. Wir machen es uns reichlich schwer. Nur bei den Bildern müssen wir auf den Ursprung achten!!! E.B 15:38, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Nun, Du hast natürlich recht, daß die Wookipedia weitaus umfangreicher ist als die Jedipedia. Aber bitte bedenke dabei, daß die Jedipedia auch sehr viel 'jünger' als die Wookipedia ist. Insofern werden wir wohl immer ein bisschen 'hinterher' hinken. Auch denke ich, daß jeder, der möchte, sich Zugang zu den englischsprachigen Quellen verschaffen kann. Unsere Anlehnung an die Wookipedia ist ja schon sehr eng, die deutschsprachigen Artikel in der Jedipedia sind ja mit den englischsprachigen Artikeln der Wookipedia durch die Sprachboxen verlinkt. Das finde ich persönlich ausreichend. Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 15:47, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Wie Jade bereits richtig gesagt hat, hat die WP eine viel größere Mitgliederzahl und ist schon eine Weile länger im Netz unterwegs. Da ist es ganz normal, daß sie einen gewaltigen Informationsvorsprung hat - was aber nicht bedeutet, daß die dortigen Informationen niemals ihren Weg nach hier finden würden. Auch daß die "Fachzeitschriften" hier niemals ankommen werden, ist so nicht korrekt - aufgrund familiärer Bindungen in die USA bekomme ich den SW Insider (das offizielle US-SW-Magazin) und sämtliche meiner SW-Bücher sind auf englisch, sowohl was Sachbücher als auch Romane angeht; viele davon sind hier niemals erschienen. Es liegt also nicht daran, daß die Wookieepedianer Informationen haben, die wir nicht kennen und niemals kennen werden - wir müssen einfach fleißig weiterschreiben und größer werden, denn je mehr Autoren mitschreiben, desto schneller wächst auch unser Projekt. Jetzt auf Biegen und Brechen die WP zu übernehmen, nur "damit hier was geschieht und Artikel kommen" kann nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluß sein - außerdem, niemand hetzt uns?! Meine private Meinung... Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 15:54, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Ihr habt insoweit sicher Recht, dass wir ja jünger sind und wachsen, aber ein netter Hilfsklon wie du, RC-9393 reicht meiner Meinung nach von der Informationsbeschaffung her kaum aus. Ich meine, wie lange muss ich denn warten, bis ich etwas über die Zusammenhänge von Darth Mauls Tattoowierungen auf einem Sith der Spezies von Mas Amedda lesen kann? E.B 15:59, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Noch ein Nachtrag: Ich finde das die Qualität vieler Artikel hier gut bis sehr gut ist (und wir uns gesteigert haben seit ich mich hier angemeldet habe). In meinen Augen sollte Qualität immer vor Quantiät gehen. Ich selbst lese auch englischsprachige SW-Romane und Comics. Zudem kann man bei Amazon und - zumindest hier bei mir - im Comicshop so gut wie alles aus den USA bestellen. Das blinde Übernehmen der WP Quellen kann zudem zu Missverständnissen führen, weil nicht nachvollziehbar ist welche Information aus welcher Quelle stammt. Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:02, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Und soll sich jetzt jeder Autor hier für 50 Dollar alles teuer aus den USA einfliegen lassen? ich bin Autor und habe Schreibdrang aber keine Quellen mehr. Das ist wie bei einem Rennauto der Formel 1., wenn nicht andauernd im Rennen die Reifen erneuert werden, dann fährt man bald auf den Felgen. ich brauche Quellen Jade, unbedingt Quellen!!!!!!!!! :) E.B 16:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Und noch ein Nachtrag wegen Bearbeitungskonflikt: RC-9393s Arbeit in allen Ehren, er ist wirklich ein fleißiger Klon, aber ich denke, daß es auch noch einige sehr fleißige Seelen hier in der Community gibt Bild:;-).gif, Little Ani, Ben Kenobi, Modgamers, Yoda41... um nur einige zu nennen. Und sicher werden nach und nach alle grundlegenden Aspekte des SW-Universums bearbeitet sein, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:10, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) P.S.: Die englischsprachigen Originalromane sind auf Grund des günstigen Euro-Standes billiger als die deutschen Bücher... * Ich möchte mich Jade und 93 anschließen. Andererseits verstehe ich natürlich deine Überlegung, E.B. Dazu muss ich aber sagen, wenn wir es uns nicht "schwer" machen würden, wie du schreibst, wäre Jedipedia keine Enzyklopädie mehr, die ihre Informationen auf offiziellen Quellen stützt. Dadurch würde Jedipedia doch reichlich an Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren. Überleg mal welchen Verlauf es gehabt hätte, wenn Wookieepedia anfangs die Enzyklopädie von TheForce.net als Quelle freigegeben hätte. Sie haben es nicht getan, denn sie waren konsequent und sind es immer noch, und genau das sollten wir auch sein und bleiben. Gut Ding will eben Weile haben. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:11, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Dafür sind die USA auch viel größer und die Resonanz auf die Existenz der Seite ist so groß, dass wir bestimmt noch, wenn man das bisherige Wachstum miteinbezieht 5-7 Jahre brauchen, um deren Umfang zu erreichen. Diese "Weile" von dir, Premia, da mach dir mal keine Illusionen, wird mit Sicherheit viel länger verlaufen, als in den USA. Wie teuer wäre es denn, ältere Ausgaben dieses Insider Magazines von einem Comicshop zu bestellen? Ich fahre halbseitig schon auf den Felgen!!!E.B 16:17, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Also...Im Vergleich zu den anderen StarWarsWikis, sind wir wirklich von den Benutzern her sehr klein. Deshalb sind wir schon relativ gut dabei, so viele Artikel in der Zeit zu schreiben. Ich sehe vorallem erstmal eine Qualitätssteigerung als erste Priorität, bevor wir uns auf quantitative Beiträge Richtung der 40.000 Beiträge hangeln, denn schaut alleine mal auf die Seite Kategorie Diskussion:Stubs, was ich dort angesprochen habe. Großteils sind die auch einfach Falsch, denn selbst auf der WP steht dazu nicht mehr, dennoch wurden dort sinnlose Stubs reingesetzt, die ich korrigieren wollte, aber die Modgamers rückgängig machte. Weiterhin sehe ich die WP als starke Kontrolle, die man wohl niemanden untersagen kann. Aber als offizieller Quelle, nur um Beiträge zu übersetzen á la Vos, halte ich für falsch. Bei kleineren Artikeln würde ich da sogar hinwegsehen, wenn man es danach kontinuierlich ändert, wie es eben mit allen Artikeln die bsw. Vos schrieb, getan wurde, denn sie wurden eben nochmal überarbeitet. Außerdem sehe ich hier wirklich nur 15 mehr oder weniger aktive Benutzer, die sich selbst aber nicht alle in die Diskussionen einbringen, was wieder weniger positiv ist. Deshalb sollte für die Jedipedia mehr Geworben werden, denn ich kenne genug Star Wars Fans, die lieber auf WP gehen, als auf die Deutsche Jedipedia! Vielleicht helfen dort ein paar mehr Artikel, der Popularität, wie es nunmal überall so ist. Es muss erstmal ein Kredit aufgenommen werden, um dem Kapitalismus (in dem Fall: die Schreibfreudigkeit) anzukurbeln! Man muss nunmal genau abschätzen, welche Wertigkeit die verschiedenen Sachen haben. Auch die WP Artikel müssen erst geschrieben werden. Meine Meinung nach dazu ist, dass man mit Hilfe der WP stubs und andere schwächere Artikel aufbessern darf, die dann je nach Stärke fest übernommen wurden. Ebenfalls für nicht deutschübersetzbare Artikel. MfG --DarthMomse 16:19, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * @E.B: Dann soll es eben 5 - 7 Jahre brauchen. Wer hetzt uns denn? Ich bin ebenfalls absolut der Meinung, dass Qualität vor Quantität geht. 93 wird die Preise der Insider Magazine sicher kennen. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:22, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Was kann ich denn tun, um die Popularität anzukurbeln? Ich könnte auf meinem Gymmi eine Werbung aufs schwarze Brett kleben. Hängt doch Flugblätter und so bei euch in die Wohngebiete.E.B 16:26, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Im durchschnittlichen deutschen Comicshop kosten aktuelle Insider-Magazine zwischen 4,99 und 7,99 Euro; ältere Ausgaben haben die oft in Grabbelkisten schon für 99 Cent bis 2,99 Euro herumstehen, da hilft im Zweifelsfall einfach fragen. Bei ebay gibt es diverse Ausgaben ebenfalls teilweise recht günstig. Ansonsten sollte es an Lesestoff und Nachschub nicht mangeln, es gibt ja nun hunderte von Büchern, Comics etc., die nur darauf warten, gelesen zu werden?! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:31, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Nya.. am besten wäre es ja wohl, wenn man in seinen Lokalen Star Wars Laden geht, oder mal im OSWM ne kleine Anzeige schaltet... UND Momse.. einfach die Liste der stubs durchgehn, bei A anfangen und die Stubs rausnehmen, ohne vorher eine diskussion anzufangen, oder zu wissen was nun stub ist oder nicht ist nun nicht das wahre des ganzen. --Modgamers 16:32, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) @E.B: Ehrlich gesagt hast du noch genug Quellenmaterial. Für KotOR 1 und 2 kann noch erheblich mehr geschrieben werden, du hast ja die Spiele. Natürlich geht es einem nach der Zeit richtig auf die Nerven immer über ein Thema schreiben zu müssen, aber es gibt noch genug über die Spiele zu schreiben. Mir geht es in Punkto Quellenmaterial oft genauso wie dir :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:38, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Wenn man diese Hefte extra für die Enzyklopädie zu sich legt, dann sollte man auch mal Wikipedia nach Geldern fragen, denn schließlich haben WIR davon 0 Nutzen. Wir dumme Nutzer bauen hier Netzwerke auf, die dann für Millarden gekauft werden?! @Modgamers. Die Diskussion stand da schon, somit kann man mein Vorhaben mit zwei Klicks herausfinden und auf WP mit den ebenfalls kurzen Artikeln abgleichen! --DarthMomse 16:41, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Es geht hier aber um ein Miteinander... und nich um ein reines.. ich habs euch ja irgendwannmal gesagt ... --Modgamers 16:43, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ***Ich finde es von der Wikipedia durchaus berechtigt den Gewinn aus ihren Spenden allein zu behalten. Sie verbessern damit immerhin das praktische Wissen für viele Menschen aus der Welt und wir bearbeiten einen fikitiven Bereich, der zwar spannend und interessant ist, aber keinen praktischen Nutzen hat. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch, es liegt mir keinesfalls die Jedipedia zu beleidigen! Xargon 16:46, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) #Die Wikipedia brauch ihre Spenden selber um die Server am laufen zu lassen #Die JEDIPEDIA bekommt keine spenden.. nur Werbeeinamen.. AFAIK #Wie vermessen kann man sein um die Jedi um geld anzupumpen... das ist schließlich jedem seine Entscheidung ob er Geld hierfür ausgibt... lasst mal die Kirche im Dorf. --Modgamers 16:48, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) * Weiß zwar nicht was der provozierende Kommentar zu mir sein soll. Auf jeden Fall ist mir ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, da ich den Kauf von YouTube durch Google, mit dem der Wikipedia verwechselt habe...Somit steht das ganze schon in einem gaaanz anderen Licht, vor allem Geldunterstützungstechnisch. --DarthMomse 17:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Wie bereits mehrfach von RC und Premia betont gibt es 1. sowohl genug Quellen, die wir noch ausschöpfen können, als auch 2. überhaupt keinen Grund, in irgendeine Hektik zu verfallen - wer sollte uns denn dafür schelten, dass wir weniger Artikel als die WP haben? Außerdem muss man ja noch dabei sagen, dass die WP nicht nur User aus den USA sondern auch z.B. aus Deutschland hat, wozu auch du, E.B, und RC gehören. Für jeden deutschen Muttersprachler ist die Jedipedia natürlich eine komfortablere Lösung, um sich über Star Wars zu informieren und/oder andere an seinem Wissen dazu teilhaben zu lassen. Was das Schreiben von Artikeln betrifft: Natürlich schaue auch ich ab und zu mal den Parallel-Artikel auf der WP an, um ein paar Anregungen zu bekommen, wie ich meinen Artikel strukturieren könnte oder welche Infos mir im Eifer des Gefechts dadurchgegangen sind. Alles nicht weiter tragisch. Allerdings wehre ich mich dagegen, einfach ohne Prüfung Informationen zu übernehmen - ihre Qualität lässt sich aufgrund der meist lückenlosen Verzahnung von Filmen und EU durch verschiedene Quellen kaum noch nachvollziehen. Was Bilder betrifft steht es uns frei, diese aus der WP zu übernehmen, solange dort eine Quellenangabe zu finden ist, die wir dann hier aufführen können. Außerdem kann ich mich persönlich auch nicht über mangelnde Quellen beklagen - Bei mir liegen noch einige ungelesene Romane und Comics, KotOR I & II bieten noch viel Material und die Neuerscheinungen bei Büchern und Spielen lassen auf weitere Infos hoffen. Lasst uns doch auch erstmal die Liste der Stubs und gewünschten Artikel abarbeiten - dort finden sich auch viele "Objekte", über die massig (deutsche) Infos vorhanden sind. Fazit: Wenn unsere Artikelstatistik weiterhin so ansteigt und auch viele neue Benutzer den Weg zu uns finden, können wir uns eigentlich nicht beklagen. Schaut man sich an, wie das letzte Jahr unseren Bestand erweitert hat, mache ich mir überhaupt keine Sorgen. Wir mögen zwar die "kleine Schwester" der WP sein, verstecken brauchen wir uns hinter ihr aber sicherlich nicht. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:43, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich glaube Ben hat alles Gesagt ;-)--Yoda41 19:06, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Kleiner Tipp noch von mir: Die Datenbank von StarWars.com ist kostenlos, frei verfügbar und als offizielle Quelle zugelassen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:46, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Koalitionsidee Mir ist soeben die Idee gekommen eng mit der Star Wars Union zusammenzuarbeiten: Wenn sie einverstanden währen ihr Lexikon aufzulösen und restliche Artikel davon einzuverleiben, können wir ja die Neuigkeiten auflösen und zur Star Wars Union weiterleiten. Bei ihrer Hauptseite und ihrem Lexikon würde dann ein Link zur Jedipedia stehen und bei unseren Neuigkeiten ein Link zur Star Wars Union. Wenn man das Verhältnis noch weiter ausbauen möchte, kann man ja einen Link zu der jeweils anderen Seite direkt auf die Startseiten stellen. Warum sollten zwei Lexika über den selben Inhalt in der selben Sprache existieren? Das macht keinen Sinn! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 17:51, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :Sehr sehr gute Idee, wie ich finde! Mir kam die Idee sowieso schon oft genug, nur war ich neu und wollte nicht allzuviel "exotisches" fordern. Ich wäre auf jeden Fall dafür. Einzig die genauen Verlinkungen müssten abgesprochen werden. Nach jedem Artikel eine Verlinkung zu denen, erachte ich als blöd und überflüssig. Bei den übernommenen Artikeln wäre dies schon möglich, dennoch fände ich den Nutzen bei ihnen um einiges höher als für uns. Deshalb denke ich, dass man es so machen könnte! --DarthMomse 17:54, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Joa, über die Einzelheiten muss natürlich noch gesprochen werden! Hoffentlich sind die anderen und Star Wars Union damit einverstanden! Xargon 17:57, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Würde man euren Vorschlag umsetzen, gäbe es ein heilloses Chaos. Da sich inzwischen einige Autoren des Lexikons von SWU hier bedienen - was wir ihnen weder verbieten wollen noch übel nehmen - würde es mehr und mehr unübersichtlich werden. Außerdem unterliegt das Lexikon dort nicht solch "strengen" Qualitätskontrollen wie unsere Artikel, also finden sich auch dort vor allem unbestätigte und mitunter auch falsche Informationen. Außerdem wurde das schon einmal diskutiert, ich kann grade nur nicht mehr sagen, wo man es nachlesen kann. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:05, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) ::::Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum das ein heilloses Chaos ergeben würde! Wenn man alle übrigen Artikel in die Jedipedia stellen würde, was wäre daran bitte ein Chaos? Die strenge Quallitätskontrolle könnte man doch mit den neuen Artikeln machen, wenn sie hier drin stehen und wenn euch die exakte Qualitätserhaltung so wichtig ist, könnte man ja an manchen Tagen artikelfreie Zeit machen, wie in der Wikipedia. Xargon 18:09, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) :::::Ohne Qualitätskontrollen kommt sowieso kein Artikel hier ein, deshalb verstehe ich das nicht. Das ist doch ein Basic, der dadurch nicht wegfällt, sondern eher umgesetzt wird. --DarthMomse 18:11, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ich schalte mich auch mal ein. Die Diskussion über die Artikelübernahme aus der Wookieepedia kann ich mit den oben genannten Argumenten so unterschreiben, denn ich vertreten die selbe Meinung wie RC-9393, Jade, Premia, Xargon usw... Das mit StarWars-Union ist im Grundgedanken das gleiche. Auch SWU ist keine offizielle Quelle und eine Übernahme von deren Artikeln wäre genauso schlecht. Ihr müsst euch das SWU-Lexikon mal genauer anschauen... es hat zwar nach außen über 3.500 Artikel, aber effektiv sind es weitaus weniger. Bei denen zählen Weiterleitungen wie ein echter Artikel, was deren Statistik natürlich in die Höhe schellen lässt. Bei uns fließt eine Weiterleitung nicht in die Statistik ein, da unsere 2.600 Artikel die effektive Anzahl wiederspiegeln. Vor diesem Hintergrund ist es überhaupt nicht nötig, die paar Artikel zu übernehmen. Außerdem geht SWU keine Partnerschaften ein und ich denke, dass Jedipedia da keine Ausnahme machen würde. Ich verstehe eure Angst nicht... Zur Zeit laufen hier am Tag über zehn neue Artikel rein. In der letzten Woche haben wir 100 Artikel geschrieben. Im Monat Februar haben wir satte 305 Artikel verfasst, zehn mehr als im Vormonat Januar. Das ist exponentieller Wachstum. Die Anzahl der engagierten Benutzer steigt stetig... die Jedipedia ist im Aufschwung, im Wachstum und das gibt überhaupt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Hat das Lexikon von SWU fünf Jahre gebraucht, um an den heutigen Stand zu erreichen, haben wir nur 1,5 Jahre dazu benötigt. Geht es so weiter haben wir es in einem Jahr locker überholt. Viele unserer Artikel sind qualitativ sehr hochwertig und gut recherchiert. Habt ihr die Wachstumskurve im Artikel Jedipedia angeguckt? Sie wird immer steiler und so soll es auch sein... zeigt doch, dass wir keine anderen brauchen. Zeigt, dass wir das Offizielle suchen... nur so werden wir ernt genommen und nur so läuft es weiter wie bisher. Wir können echt zufrieden sein. Immerhin sind wir die zweitgrößte SW-Wiki, die es im Netz gibt. Ein Vergleich mit der Wookieepedia ist nicht ganz fair, denn englisch ist die Weltsprache. Wookieepedia wird international editiert, während wir einen Rahmen und Grenzen haben, die den Besucherkreis hier beeinträchtigen. Aber statt Panik zu schieben, sollten wir einfach in Ruhe so weiter machen wir bisher... Ohne Stress und Hektik schreibt es sich doch viel besser. Also ich strebe nicht an, dass wir auch mal 45.000 Artikel haben. Ich möchte statt Stubs, schöne, gut strukturiere und recherchierte Artikel, die Spaß am lesen machen. Diese Artikel stehen für das, was die Jedipedia eigentlich sein soll: Ein Ort an dem man sich über Star Wars informieren kann... die effektive Artikelanzahl gibt darüber nur wenig Aufschluss. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:23, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Ich verstehe deine Argumentation vollkommen! Ich möchte keine Panik schieben, nur es geht grundsätzlich gegen meinen gesunden Menschenverstand, dass es zwei deutsche SW-Lexika parallel gibt. Naja, du wirst es schon wissen! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 18:30, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ja, gut! Du hat Recht, es ist blöd, dass es zwei gleichzeitig laufende SW-Lexikas gibt. Aber glaubst du, dass ist im englischsprachigen Raum anders. Neben der Wookieepedia und TheForce.net gibt es viele weitere vergleichbare SW-Projekte. Das ist halt so... ich frage mich auch manchmal, warum bei mir in der Nähe zwei konkurrierende Tankstellen auf jeder Straßenseite, genau gegenüber vertrieben werden. Davon abgesehen geht SWU keinerlei Partnerschaften ein. Diese Tatsache und unsere eigentlich Einstellung zu Offiziellen und Inoffiziellem passt echt nicht zusammen. Ein Partnerschaft wird hier nicht stattfinden... das bringt echt nichts. Little Ani Admin 18:34, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Wie ich schon sagte. Für uns hat das sicherlich nur wenig Vorteil, außer das wir ein Netzwerk bilden. Aber wir bekämen immerhin viel mehr Verlinkungen. Wir sind zwar durchaus besser, aber eben zu unbekannt. Was nützt es die "Besten" zu sein, nur wenige uns beachten. Ich weiß dass viele die WP als SW Wikia benutzen, was durchaus zu hoch wäre, denen den schneit abzukaufen. Aber das die SWunion mehr Verlinkungen bekommt, ist schon ziemlich blöd. Sogesehen, hätten wir schon einen nutzen. --DarthMomse 18:42, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) **Man müsste ja nicht die Lexika zusammenlegen, aber eine Verlinkung von der Star Wars Union zu uns wäre doch nicht schlecht! Ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Jedipedia noch ein kleiner Geheimtipp ist... obwohl sie bei der WP in der Liste steht (über die ich die Jedipedia erst gefunden habe). Vielleicht können wir ja auch anderweitig versuchen mehr Verlinkungen zu bekommen! Freundliche Grüße Xargon 18:47, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) *Du kannst die Jedipedia selbst auf SWU eintragen → siehe HIER Wie ich schon sagte, lässt der Admin-Stab der SWU nicht mehr zu und daran zu rütteln, bringt nichts. Der Bekanntheitsgrad wird mit der Dauer des Daseins der Jedipedia stetig steigen und wenn Clone Wars 3D oder die Realfilm-Serie rauskommt, werden die Leute Plattformen wie diese verstärkt aufsuchen. Die Jedipedia ist noch jung und hat noch viel Potenzial. Doch von heute auf morgen funktioniert das auch nicht. Das baut auf sich auf, Schritt für Schritt... --Little Ani Admin 18:56, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Namen Also Jedipedia ist ja so eine Art Lexikon, oder? Wäre es dann nicht passend in den Erläuterungen den Nachnamen und nicht den Vornamen anzugeben? Bsp: Jetzt:bei Barquin D'an: Als Barquin jedoch Zeuge des Todes von Oola wurde, verließ er den Jabbas Palast und auch den Planeten Tatooine. Änderung: Als D'an jedoch Zeuge des Todes von Oola wurde , verließ er Jabbas Palast und auch den Planeten Tatooine. Das sieht einfach Lexikonähnlicher aus. Was meint ihr dazu? Meister Yoda 21:14, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Vielleicht könnte man das auch variieren. Beispiel: *Als D'an jedoch Zeuge des Todes von Oola wurde, verließ Barquin Jabbas Palast und den Planeten Tatooine. Oder umgekehrt, *Als Barquin jedoch Zeuge des Todes von Oola wurde, verließ D'an Jabbas Palast und den Planeten Tatooine. Periphalos 21:27, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) :Und wie soll das bei bekannten Charakteren funktionieren, deren Nachname häufiger vorkommt? Soll man dan schreiben Skywalker wurde in Darth Vader verwandelt? Nachher kommt noch einer auf die Idee, Luke ist Darth Vader. Ich finde der Vorname ist manchmal schon besser, das sollte eben der Autor für sich abwägen, was besser passt. Meine Meinung ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:33, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ich finde auch, es sollte beides parallel verwendet werden können, insbesondere bei längeren Artikeln, auch damit monotone Wiederholungen vermieden werden und sich die Artikel besser lesen. In sehr kurzen Artikeln reicht es natürlich, von dem Nachnamen zu sprechen, aber einen langer Artikel (wie z.B. Luke Skywalker) gewinnt nicht gerade dadurch, daß man dauerhaft nur von "Skywalker" spricht - durch Verwendung von "Luke", "der Jedi" etc. wird der Stil doch deutlich besser. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:39, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) *Bin ich klar dagegen. Vorallem in dem Beispiel ist es wesentlich einfacher, wenn man den Vornamen verwendet, da alles wichtige dem Kontext zu entnehmen ist. --DarthMomse 20:37, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) *Da bin ich auch dagegen, da die Jedipedia dafür sorgen will den Leuten Star Wars näher zubringen und sie nicht verwirren will, also ich finde man sollte den Lesern dieser Wiki es so leicht wie möglich machen und wenn sie nur die Nachnamen lesen ist dies, so finde ich es jedenfalls, eine Entfremdung von Star Wars, es soll ja so sein das jeder sich mit einem bestimmten Charackter identifizieren kann und so würde es nur erschwert werden. Jango 20:45, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) hmm...also z.B. "Darth geht auf Maximillian (Veers) zu" hört sich an wie das Treffen kleiner Kinder ;-) 89.182.71.207 23:25, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ja, aber ich denke nicht, dass das hier irgendwo so steht. Ich denke es ist das beste, wenn der jeweilige Autor abwägt, was sich besser anhört. Denn nur Vorname oder nur Nachname wäre auch eine sehr große Einschränkung und könnte bei einigen Fällen (siehe Beispiele oben) zu Verwirrungen führen oder sich ungewollt komisch anhören. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:38, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Bei Luke würde ich zwischendrin auch "Luke Skywalker" schreiben, damit alles klar ist. Irgendwie in jedem Absatz einmal (die erste Erwähnung). Meister Yoda 12:19, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Also besser ist so einmal den Vollen Namen, dann zwei oder drei Sätze er/sie/es benutzen und dann einma Vor- oder Nachnamen benutzen, dass sollte aber jedem sleber überlassen werden. --Modgamers 12:53, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir bisher keine Probleme diesbezüglich haben. Immerhin sind wir kein Lexikon im üblichen Sinne und ich fände es auch unpersönlich und ein wenig langweilig, wenn wir uns nur auf den Nachnamen beschränken würden. Gute Artikel müssen neben der transportierten Information auch Spaß machen beim Lesen und das bliebe somit auf der Strecke. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:08, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) Videos Hi könnte man nicht links in die Seiten von bekannten Personen stellen die zu Videos führen die bestimmte Ereignisse behandeln , wie z.B. der Tod von Obi Wan Kenobi Vergleich dazu Hier Gruß Jango 02:27, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Weblinks können bei jedem Artikel ganz unten aufgeführt werden. Ein Beispiel wäre der Artikel Star Wars. Allerdings ist das hochladen lizenzrechtlich geschützter Videos bei YouTube verboten und die werden dort auch permanent wieder gelöscht. Wenn da auf viele Videos verlinkt wird, kann das zu dementsprechend vielen toten Links führen. Also lassen wird das besser... ist schon wieder zu viel Aufwand, das immer zu kontrollieren. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:55, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Echt wusste gar nict das in YouTube Videos gelöscht werden wenns so ist sollten wirs lassen wer schon blöd wenn da ein Link Steht und er zu nix führt das nervt hab selber erfahrungen damit gemacht Gruß Jango 19:00, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Jedipedia-Portal Könnet man zusätzlich zu den Artikelwünschen und den stubs noch die Artikel ohne Quellen und die mit ungenügenden Anzeigen ? --Modgamers 16:03, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Finde ich eine gute Idee. Ich wäre dafür! Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:56, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Gell, .. dann fang mal an zu coden Bild:;-).gif --Modgamers 18:57, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Jedipedia Autorentreffen Ich finde die Jedipedia großartig. Wir arbeiten hier schon lange dran (besonders die Admins und einige Stammbenutzer) und verbessern unsere Artikel gegenseitig. Wir führen auch Gespräche auf unseren Diskussionsseiten, zum Teil Streitgespräche, aber überwiegend nette und harmonische Unterhaltungen, durch die meiner Meinung nach eine gewisse Identifikation mit der Jedipedia und unserer netten Autorengemeinschaft hervortritt. Allerdings frage ich mich immer öfter, wie sehen die Gesichter der Jedipedianer hinter ihren Synonymen aus und wie sind sie als Menschen außerhalb der Jedipedia. Aus diesem Grunde würde ich langfristig gesehen gerne einmal in einer deutschen Großstadt, die vernünftig für die meisten zu erreichen ist, ein Treffen der Autoren und Benutzerschaft organisieren wollen. Natürlich werden wir nie eine vollständige Anzahl aller beteiligten Personen erreichen können, aber wenn wir das wo und wann intelligent festlegen, können wir vielleicht eine gute Anwesenheitsquote erreichen. Zuerst einmal würde ich gerne in einer Umfrage die Meinung bezüglich solch eines Wunsches klären. Ich erwarte konstruktive Kritik und Anregungen. :) E.B 14:18, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also ich finde das ist eine SUPER Ide,cool E.B --Der Heilige Klingone 14:30, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Da stimme ich dir zu Der heilige Klingone das wäre echt super. -- Boba 14:35, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Schauen wir mal, ob die Admins das auch so zuversichtlich sehen. Wobei ich da eher etwas skeptisch bin.. E.B 14:40, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Wenn ihr euch mal privat zu einem „Meet & Greet“ treffen wollt, braucht ihr da natürlich nicht die Zustimmung der Admins. Das könnt ihr selbstverständlich untereinander ausmachen. Was sollen die Admins da skeptisch sein? Wenn ihr euch treffen wollt, dann könnt ihr das jederzeit tun... So ein Vorhaben könnte allerdings organisatorisch gesehen sehr schwierig werden, denn Deutschland ist groß und nicht jeder hat auch Zeit, wenn der andere Zeit hat. Wir leben meiner Meinung einfach zu weit voneinander entfernt, um mal so kurz ein Treffen stattfinden zu lassen. Wenn man es mal realistisch betrachtet... den viele von euch haben – so denke ich zumindest – nicht die Möglichkeit, quer durch Deutschland zu reisen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:53, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Deshalb sollte man es vielleicht mal längere Zeit planen. Da sollen natürlich nicht nur 5, sondern wohl so eher mindestens 15 Personen kommen. Irgendwie könnte man ja mal schauen. Das sollte dann ein offizielles "Clubtreffen" und kein privates sein. Man könnte das ja mal so über ein oder zwei Jahre hier stehen lassen. Denn Deutschland ist zwar groß, aber zumindest mein Leben wohl noch sehr lang und meine Geduld ebenfalls sehr groß. :) E.B 22:06, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Also ich wäre auch dafür mal für so ein "Clubtreffen" wär bestimmt cool solange es Freibier oder so gibt bin ich aufjedenfall dabei ;) Jango 22:11, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jau Jungs und Mädels, dann heben wir mal so richtig einen auf Luke Skywalker und Konsorten, wie es sich für Mandalorianer, Sith und Jedi wie uns gehört.E.B 22:14, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hm weist du was ich mach das jetzt mal direkt mit nem schönen kühlen Radler ;) auf Mandalore und die Mandalorianer Prost Jango 22:19, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jo Kamerad, aber bitte nicht ins Koma. :) E.B 22:21, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja klar ich werde ja noch gebraucht ;) will ja noch den einen oder anderen Artikel hier schreiben , aber das mit dem Treffen find ich wirklich klasse Jango 22:22, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich finde die Idee von "Erik" auch gut!!!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:32, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also ich finde die Idee von einem Autoren-Treffen auch SUUUPER! Man könnte ja mal so schaun, wo wir alle wohnen, und dann irgendwo in der Mitte einen Ort aussuchen. Und die Anreise dürfte auch irgendwie geregelt werden können, denn wer nicht selber fahren kann, der kann ja mit dem Zug kommen. Also da sollten wir auf jeden Fall etwas organisieren, auch wenns ein bisschen länger dauert, bis was zustande kommt. Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:37, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das wäre natürlich toll. Aber das Problem ist, dass alle die das hier befürwortet haben, wohl noch nicht volljährig sind und es deswegen mit der elterlichen Erlaubnis entwas problematisch werden könnte. Aber man könnte es dennoch in Erwägung ziehen.Also wer will bis jetzt: Boba F, Jango, der heilige Klingone, heiliger Klingone und Anakin. Würde sonst noch gerne jemand dabei sein?E.B 20:42, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Volljährig sind nur Boba F und Jango. Bei den anderen müsste man schauen, wie das mit der Erlaubnis ausschaut. Ich richte in meiner Benutzerdiskussion eine Art Planungszentrum ein, in dem jeder, der gerne dabei sein will, seinen Wohnort eingeben sollte. Das ist der einzige Weg, sich mal einen Überblick über unsere Lage zu verschaffen.E.B 20:46, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also ich denke für sowas ist es nach einem Jahr Jedipedia noch zu früh, aber wenn wir in ein paar Jahren über 500 aktive Benutzer haben ;-) dann lässt sich da bestimmt was machen.mfg--Yoda41 22:28, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) Videoportal Wie wäre es wenn es so ne "Tochtersite" oder so gäbe wo wir videos hochladen könnten die wir dann in einem artikel durcg nen Link aufrufen könnten dann hätten wir das Priblem mit youtube nicht wo Videos ja gelöscht werden können Boba 14:56, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Bei Videos wäre ich sehr vorsichtig, da diese urheberrechtlich geschützt sind und Lucasfilm so etwas nicht gerne sehen würde. Natürlich unterliegen auch Bilder dem Urheberrecht, aber solange sie nicht aus dem kostenpflichtigen Hyperspace-Bereich von StarWars.com sind, gibt es keine Probleme. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:34, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ach so ja natürlich daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht, du hast recht noch ne Frage hättest du etwas dagegen wenn ich dich in meiner Benutzerseite unter Jedipediafreunde eintrage, ich wäre sehr geehrt wenn ich dich als Freund bezeichnen dürfte -- Gruß Boba 16:38, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Klar. Gerne doch. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 16:44, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Vor'e Premia Boba 16:48, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Aufbau von Ereignissen Ich stelle mir grade die Frage, wie man die Ereignisse strukturieren kann. Es geht um folgendes: Wenn ich Tatooine nehme, wo ja bekanntlich Teile der Sternenkarte lagen, Revan, Hauptakteur zu der Zeit, die Ebon Hawk, die zu der Zeit alles 'erlebt' hatte und das Spiel Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel), sowie der zweite Sithkrieg, dann habe ich immer das selbe Ereignis, aber sechsmal in anderer Weise geschrieben, wenn ich das Ereignis mitreinnehme. Deshalb fände ich es perfekt, wenn bei der Ebon Hawk, Tatooine Verweise stattfinden. Sprich: Hier war ein Teil der Sternenkarte und Revan kämpfte hier. Ausführlich zu lesen im Artikel 'Revan' oder 'Kampf um die Sternenkarten' (in dem Fall wäre es sinnvoller einfach auf den Krieg hinzuweisen, denn da war das ja DAS stechende Ereignis). Erstens hat das einen Vorteil bei weniger bekannten Schiffen oder Planeten einen simplen Verweis zu machen, ohne gleich den ganzen Text hinzuschreiben. Quasi als neuer Punkt. "Ereignisse": --DarthMomse 20:58, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Aber wenn ich jetzt Darth Maladi und Darth Wyyrlok nehme, dann ist es ja auch fast das selbe. Wenn ich jetzt aber bei einem nicht erwähne das sie bei den Sturz Roan Fels dabei waren, ist ja bis jetzt kaum was über sie bekannt. Und einen link zum Artikel Darth Maladi von Darth Wyyrlok und dort hinschreiben noch mehr über Darth Maladi hier ist ja auch Sch***e. Von daher ist es ja gut es so zu schreiben. Und man sieht es dann noch aus Verschiedenen Sichten erklärt. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:13, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) So meine ich das nicht. Deshalb habe ich auch bewusst, Carth Onasi und wie sie alle hießen ausgelassen. Desweiteren sollte schon Text in den Artikeln verwendet werden, jedoch nur zusammengefasst. Zufälligerweise habe ich gerade einen Trip auf der WP hingelegt, dort haben sie es ebenfalls so strukturiert. Wäre schön, wenn man das hier mal erörtern könnte. Evtl schreibe ich demnächst einige Artikel, bei denen ich es vielleicht sogar als Beispiel halten könnte, je nachdem wie viel Zeit ich habe. --DarthMomse 16:29, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Okay jetzt verstehe ich das. Du meinst es sollte wie im Sith Artikel eine Zusammenfassung, hier zu Beispiel Erster Sith Krieg sein und dort sollte dann stehen mehr zu diesem Tehma gibt es hier und dann ein Link zum Artikel erster Sith Krieg! gecheckt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:37, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Genau, nur möchte ich dies als Standarteinführung. Genaugenommen bin ich zur Jedipedia gestoßen, da ich bestimme Ereignisse haben wollte, bloß fehlen diese hier vollends und sind in anderen Artikeln. Um Serverrecourcen zu sparen, außerdem eine Übersichtlichkeit zu gewähren, bin ich dafür das dort Sachen gut verlinkt werden. --DarthMomse 16:41, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ja das ist eine gute Idee dafür wäre ich auch. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:45, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Moment, sehe ich das richtig? Ihr wollt beispielsweise bei der Ebon Hawk statt ihrer Geschichte nur eine allgemeine Einführung schreiben und dann "siehe Erster Sith-Krieg, Zweiter Sith-Krieg, Revan, Verbannte" oder wie sehe ich das? Das ist nicht der Sinn eines Artikels, da dieser zumindest eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, die sich direkt um eine Person oder einen Gegenstand drehen gedacht, auch wenn andere Artikel das Thema umfassend darstellen. Natürlich ist es immer möglich, eine Rubrik namens "Siehe auch" einzufügen. Weitere Verweise stellen außerdem die Quellen dar, in denen im Normalfall auch ein Überblick wiedergegeben wird. Also bitte keine Pauschal-Einleitungen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:41, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Jein. Beispielweise würde ich schreiben. Sie wirkte bei folgenden großen Ereignissen mit. Gliederung. Link-->Text drunter. Dort hatte sie großes mitwirken und sicherte die Bordmannschaft, durch ihre Kanonen vor den Sternjägern...jetzt ganz grob geschrieben. Ich will nicht, dass Romane durch einen Link gestrichen werden, wohl aber, das man schneller, einfacher und übersichtlicher exzellente Artikel erstellen kann. Hauptsächlich bezieht sich mein Vorhaben auf Planeten, die bei uns immer so großteils fadenlos herumstehen, aber auch bei unbekannteren Schiffen. Man muss hier eben auch den Nutzensfaktor sehen. Ich interessiere mich beispielsweise an der Ebon Hawk für die Spezialitäten und das sie bei den Schlachten dabei war, aber eben nicht ausführlich, mit jedem Start und Landung, denn das ist im "Ereignis" selbst zu lesen, wenn dort steht, das Revan die Ebon Hawk als Schiff für jede Reise nahm. Dort kann dann auch um einiges ausführlicher geschrieben werden, wie knapp sie es noch schafften, etc. --DarthMomse 21:39, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass man z.B. im Artikel "Ebon Hawk" eine Art Zusammenfassung fände und um Genaueres über das, was mit der Hawk geschehen ist, herauszufinden, muss man erst die anderen Artikel zu den Ereignissen lesen? Das hieße ja, dass man nur außerhalb des Artikels alles über das Artikelthema erfahren kann und das würde der Übersichtlichkeit und Benutzerfreundlichkeit nur schaden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:14, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) **Sehe ich genauso. Die Geschichte eines behandelten Themas muss auch im jeweiligen Artikel in der nötigen Ausführlichkeit zu finden sein. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:26, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Beliebte Seiten Ich bin dafür, dass man die Hauptseite aus den Beliebten Seiten nehmen sollte, wenn das geht. Es ist logisch, dass sie die am häufigsten benutzte Seite ist und es ist auch unwichtig, ob sie häufig besucht ist, oder? Meister Yoda 10:16, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich finde auch das man die Hauptseite aus den Beliebten Seiten nehmen sollte!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:25, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sie ist genauso sinnlos wie diese Diskussion.--DarthMomse 16:42, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja eigendlich schon da sie schon von mir mehrmals am Tag geöffnet wird ist es ja klar die sie dort steht. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:51, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Jau hast schon recht aber die Diskussion ist wirklich sinnlos Boba 16:54, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Wie wollt ihr denn dem System verbieten, die Hauptseite als Seite aufzuführen? Bild:;-).gif Ne, das geht leider nicht, ist aber auch nicht weiter schlimm, oder? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:47, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ne so schlimm ist das nicht! Aber währe natürlich ganz gut!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:49, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Man könnte vielleicht die Hauptseite in einen anderen Namensraum verschieben. Etwa in Jedipedia:Hauptseite, sodass es nicht mehr als Artikel gezählt und dementsprechend nicht mehr als „Beliebte Seite“ aufgelistet wird. Da die normale Wiki-Überschrift auf der Hauptseite ohnehin unterdrückt wird, würde sich optisch nichts an der Seite ändern. Ich denke, dass man nur eine kleine Konfiguration vornehmen müsste, um nicht mehr die Überschrift „Hauptseite“ sondern „Jedipedia:Hauptseite“ zu unterdrücken. Die Sache wäre also durchaus machbar... mit ein paar Einstellungen versteht sich :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:09, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Änderung mal vorgenommen. Klappt zum Glück auch :) --Little Ani Admin 18:19, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Nett Nett! Ist doch so viel besser,Danke Ani!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:22, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich finde es jetzt auch besser!Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:43, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Qualitätssicherung Ich bin der Meinung, das wir zur erhöhung der Qualität eine weitere Auszeichnung für Artikel einführen sollten, da es mehrere Artikel gibt die sich deutlich von den anderen Artikeln abheben, allerdings den Exzellentstatus, noch nicht ganz erfüllen, aus diesem Grund wäre ich dafür ein weiteres Artikelkriterium einzuführen, welches gute Artikel von der restlichen Masse hervorhebt, dies würde dazu beitragen die Jedipedia zu verbessern und auch zur Orientierung von Neulingen dienen, damit sie in etwa wissen wie sie einen Artikel gut gestalten können. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Jango 19:47, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wäre ich dafür. Aus diesem Spektrum werden dann exzellente Artikel gemacht. Ich hatte diese Idee schonmal, jedoch dachte ich, dass sie hier auf wenig Positives stoßen würde. Ich bin dafür! --DarthMomse 21:25, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, die Idee ist wirklich gut! Vor allem weil es viele Sehr gute Artikel gibt über die man gar nicht so viel schreiben kann, dass es ein exzellent sind. Da wäre dann eine andere auszeichnung schon angebracht. Also ich bin dafür! Viele Grüße, Anakin 22:02, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich stimme dem auf jedenfall zu, denn erstens:gibt es wirklich Artikel die so ausführlich sind,wie sie nur sein können und doch nicht ausführlich genug um exzellent zu sein. Zweitens würde die definitiv dazu beitragen, dass neulinge oder noch etwas unerfahrene sich daran orientieren können, wofür exzellente Artikel beispielsweise nicht geeignet wären, die würden nur Abschrecken. Drittens: Die Ordnung und die Suche nach bestimmten Artikeln würde sich durch diese neue Kategorie(die ja zwangsläufig durch ein neue Artikelauszeichnung entstehen würde) vereinfachern und verbessern. :::Deshalb von mir ein klares Pro zu diesem Vorschlag. Gruß Boba 22:16, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Dann müssen wir uns nur noch einen Namen für diese neue Kategorie überlegen und das mit den Admins besprechen. Aber ich denke die haben sicher nichts dagegen. Viele Grüße Anakin 13:21, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich hätte dazu auch scon einen Vorschlag und zwar würde ich es nicht so wie in der WP machen( die haben nämliche Guter Artikel als Bezeichnung) , denn das klingt halt blöd. Es wäre auch keine gute Definition für einen Artikel versteht ihr. Hervorragend fände ich gut, nur weis ich jetzt nicht ob dies einen weit genuge Abstand zu Exzellent hat. Ich hoffe andere haben da noch mehr und vielleicht bessere oder geeignetere Adjektive. Gruß Boba 14:02, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Die Idee ist gut, denn ich finde, viele Artikel haben echt einen Auszeichnung verdient, auch wenn sie (noch) nicht exzellent sind. Die Bezeichnung "Hervorragend" trifft meiner Ansicht nach voll ins Schwarze. Das ist nicht so stark wie "Exzellent" und doch ragen die damit auszuzeichnenden Artikel ja im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus der Masse der gewöhnlichen hervor (Guter Einfall Boba!). MfG Kyle22 16:24, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich finde Hervorragend ein bisschen zu hervorstehend, das ist mir zu hoch gegriffen. Klar sind das sehr gute Artikel aber hervorragend ist doch ein bisschen zu nah an exzellent meiner Meinung nach Jango 16:37, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Der Vorschlag ist sehr gut! RC-9393 hatte auch mal so eine Idee und dementsprechend Premia, Obi-Wan K. und mir vorgetragen, sodass wir unter uns mal einige Gedanken austauschen konnten. Umso schöner ist es natürlich, dass dieser Vorschlag auf breite Zustimmung stößt. Wenn ihr Ideen für eine gute Bezeichnung oder ein passendes Symbol habt, dann könnt ihr diese natürlich gerne vorbringen. RC-9393 dachte mal an "Daumen Hoch"-Symbol, was dann ähnlich gestaltet werden könnte, wie der bisherige Exzellenz-Stern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:37, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Joa.. die Idee hatten wohl schon viele, mich eingeschlossen. Doch würde ich nicht zwei neue Stufen vor Exzellent einführen. Ich würde dann eher Hervorragend durch Herrausragend ersetzen, was denn sowas wie Artikel des Jahres ist... --Modgamers 18:41, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Hey Ani sollen wir dann einen neuen Unterpunkt machen, wo wir Vorschläge sammeln? Ich finde dann wäre es ein wenig übersichtlicher. Gruß Boba 18:44, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also das mit dem Atrikelnamen ist wirklich nicht leicht. Hervorragend ist doch ein bisschen zu hoch und gut, naja klingt ein bisschen komisch. Aber sonst wäre mir noch großartig eingefallen, oder lobenswert, das klingt aber ein bisschen hochgestochen. --Anakin 20:33, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wenn man Hervor-/Herrausragend benutzt sollte das auch NACH Exzellent benutzt werden. --Modgamers 21:00, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schon klar Modgamers, wir wollen aber erstmal einen Bezeichnung vor Exzellent finden, wer weiss vielleicht haben die Admins ja nichts dagegen wenn wir beides machen. Gruß Boba 21:13, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe das so verstanden, dass hier eine Vorstufe zu den exzellenten Artikeln gesucht wird, um auch Artikel auszuzeichnen, die den Status exzellent nicht ganz erreichen oder aufgrund ihrer behandelten Thematik nie erreichen können. Ich verstehe allerdings nicht, wie ihr darauf kommt, dass nun zwei neue Stufen gesucht werden und Exzellent umbenannt werden soll. --Little Ani Admin 21:27, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das was du sagst war auch mein Grundgedanke das das auf sowas hinausläuft war eigentlich nicht der Sinn für denn Vorschlag, nochmal für alle es wird eine Vorstufe von Exzellenten Artikeln gesucht nicht etwas was danach kommt Jango 21:33, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Das wollt ich auch grade schreiben. Boba 21:39, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jetzt wartet mal bitte kurz auf meinen Beitrag. Ich möchte nicht noch einen Bearbeitungskonflikt!!! E.B 21:41, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also: Ich wäre dafür, ein ganzes Benotungssystem einzuführen. Damit meine ich so was wie Schulnoten von 1-6 oder Punkte von 1-10 (10 ist das beste). Man sollte vielleicht einen Kriterienkatalog für die Artikel einrichten und das Spielebewertungssystem von Zeitschriften wie "Gamepro", "N-Zone" oder "Computer Bild Spiele" mal ansehen. Die haben viele Kriterien und legen sogar Prozente von 1-100 fest. So was muss ja nicht sein, aber ich bin sicher ein Notensystem könnte relativ unkompliziert und einfach umgesetzt werden. Das soll jetzt kein Freibrief für eine Verbürokratisierung sein. E.B 21:49, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :geht das nicht ein bisschen zu weit? Artikelauszeichnungen - ok aber ein Notensystem? Ich weis nicht recht, ob das so das wahre ist... Anakin 21:55, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wenn wir das alles haben wer darf den ein der Wahl teil nehmen. Alle oder nur mit eine bestimmte Edits?--Vos 13:48, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nur eine bestimmte Zahl von Edits natürlich, sonst fängt die ganze Manipulation wieder von vorne an. Fünfzig Edits dürfte angemessen sein, wie bei den Exzellenten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:53, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wer sollte denn Interesse haben, unsere Wahlen zu manipulieren? Kyle22 14:02, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::In jüngster Vergangenheit gab es einen solchen Fall, wo sich gleich mehrere Benutzer hier angemeldet haben, nur um dann bei einem Artikel positiv abstimmen zu können.--Little Ani Admin 15:33, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) @E.B.: Noch kurz was zu deinem Vorschlag. Ich denke, dass so ein Punkte-Bewertungssystem zu aufwendig wäre. Sowas muss auch zugänglich sein, um Neueinsteiger mitmachen zu lassen. So eine Wahl sollte einfach sein... man gibt seine Stimme ab, die rein subjektiv ist und an keinerlei Begründungen gebunden sein muss, und ist zufrieden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:38, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Konventionen Hier mal meine Gedanken zu dem Thema: thumb|Exzellenter Artikel thumb|Guter Artikel Name der Auszeichnung Ich denke, dass solche Sachen wie brillant, hervorragend usw. zu hoch gegriffen sind und man als Neuling nicht gleich den Unterschied zwischen hervorragend und exzellent erkennen kann. Der Name sollte deutlich unter Ezxellent angegliedert werden. Ich denke dabei an „Guter Artikel“ oder wie bei der Wikipedia „Lesenswerter Artikel“. Kriterien *Der Inhalt eines Artikel muss mit Quellen belegt sein, er muss sich nach dem offiziellen Kanon richten und sollte in einem sachlich, nüchternen Ton geschrieben sein. Diese Punkte gelten eigentlich für alle Artikel hier, aber bei solchen Auszeichnungen werden gerade essentielle Dinge häufig zweitrangig behandelt. Ein sachlicher Stil ist bei einem Lexikonartikel unabdinglich. Keine subjektiven Bewertungen, keine Propaganda, Werbung usw... *Die Thematik des Artikels sollte in sich schlüssig abgeschlossen und behandelt werden. „Lesenswert“ bedeutet jedoch kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, solange der Inhalt in sich rund vorgestellt wird. Im Gegensatz zu einem exzellenten Artikel muss ein „Lesenswerter“/„Guter“ sein Thema nicht in epischer Tiefe und Komplexität behandeln. Kleine formale Mängel wie wenige/keine Bilder können geduldet werden. Solche Sachen hängen auch immer davon ab wie der jeweilige Benutzer gewichtet und schließlich seine Stimme abgibt. Grundsätzlich gilt, dass ein „Lesenswerter“/„Guter Artikel“ nicht perfekt sein muss und formale und inhaltliche Schwächen aufweisen darf. Wahl und Auswertung *Was den eigentlichen Ablauf der Wahl angeht, können die Regeln aus der Exzellenz-Wahl übernommen werden, da sich diese bewährt haben. Das heißt: Jeder angemeldete Benutzer mit mehr als 50 Edits darf eine Stimme abgeben. Einen Artikel aufstellen, darf jeder. IP-Adressen, also unregistrierte Benutzer, die einen Artikel nominieren, dürfen natürlich einen Kommentar aber keine Stimme abgeben. *Eine Wahl dauert genau sieben Tage. Die hälfte der Zeit, die ein exzellenter Artikel zu seiner Auszeichnung benötigt. *Die Auswertung sollte nicht ganz so streng verlaufen wie bei den exzellenten Artikeln. Pro- und Kontra-Stimmen zählen einfach (zum Vgl: bei exzellenten zählen Kontra-Stimmen dreifach). Ein Artikel gilt jedoch erst dann als lesenswert oder gut, wenn er am Ende der Wahl drei Pro-Stimmen mehr hat als Kontra-Stimmen. Warum das? Ein ausgeglichenes Verhältnis zwischen Für- und Gegenstimmen verdeutlicht immer eine gewisse Diskrepanz. Außerdem wäre ein Artikel nicht einer Auszeichnung würdig, wenn er nur eine Pro-Stimme mehr hat als Kontras. *Scheitert ein Artikel bei der Wahl darf er 14 Tage nicht mehr kandidieren. Ist am Artikel seit der letzten Wahl nicht gearbeitet worden, ist eine neue Kandidatur ebenfalls ausgeschlossen. *Im Gegensatz zu den exzellenten Artikel dürfen lesenswerte Artikel nicht als „Artikel des Monats“ vorgeschlagen werden. Auf die Hauptseite soll nur das, was die Jedipedia am besten repräsentiert und dass sind nun mal die Exzellenten. zum Bild Das Zeichen für die Auszeichnung stellt nun ein schlichter Haken dar. Ich habe es zwar auch mit einem Daumen probiert, aber so ein Motiy enthält zu feine Konturen. Es würde im kleineren Fomat sehr unansehnlich wirken und man würde kaum etwas erkennen. Ein Haken ist in etwa genauso einprägsam und schlicht wie der gelbe Exzellenz-Stern. Die Form an sich orientiert sich an das Zeichen eines exzellenten Artikel, um es einheitlich wirken zu lassen. Grün suggeriert das „in Ordnung“, „okay“, was für eine solche Auszeichnung angemessen wäre. Bei den exzellenten Artikeln ist es Gelb, um dieses goldene Antlitz dieser Artikel zu verdeutlichen. Ich denke, das hebt sich gut voneinander ab und ist jeweils selbsterklärend. --Little Ani Admin 15:33, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Meinungen *So ungefähr hatte ich mir das auch vorgestellt. Das Symbol ist einprägsam und die Regeln nachvollziehbar. Einzig der Name - Guter Artikel oder Lesenswerter Artikel - müsste noch vereinbart werden. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 15:58, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Dito. Wobei auch Herausragend, welchen Moddi gebracht hatte, ich sehr gut und passend fände. --DarthMomse 16:13, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich finde die Regelungen auch sehr vernünftig, übersichtlich und gut nachvollziehbar. Die Namen "gut" oder "lesenswert" finde ich beide in Ordnung, sie bieten eine gute Abstufung im Vergleich zum Exzellent. Höher gegriffene Begriffe wie das besagte "hervorragend" etc. halte ich persönlich für nicht ganz so gelungen, da die Abstufung zum Exzellent nicht ohne Probleme ersichtlich ist. Ein "hervorragender" oder "herausragender" Artikel ist vom Wortsinn her eigentlich exzellent, während ein solider Artikel mit kleinen Schwächen eben eher "gut" ist - rundum, gut zu lesen, informativ, anschaulich - wie der Name sagt: Ein "guter", aber eben noch nicht perfekter, Artikel. Gruß, RC-9393 16:40, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) * voll dafür-Yoda41 Admin 16:45, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich stimm da voll und ganz zu, auch mit der Bezeichnung. Ich brachte zwar den Vorschlag hervorragend, aber war mir nicht sicher ob es das richtige Adjektiv wäre. Mit den nun genannten Adjektive bin ich voll und ganz zufrieden. Gruß Boba 16:59, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich würde eher zu „Lesenswerter Artikel“ tendieren, da „Guter Artikel“ irgendwie zu pauschal klingt. Man könnte leicht auf den Gedanken kommen, alle nicht ausgezeichneten Artikel seien „nicht gut“ oder gar schlecht. Lesenswert trifft es gut. Ist ein Artikel nicht Lesenswert, kann er immer noch gut sein. Das eine schließt das andere ja nicht aus. „Gut“ ist ein sehr schwammiges und dehnbares Adjektiv. --Little Ani Admin 18:17, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich bin auch für Lesenswert. Das ist nich so schwammig wie du schon sagtest. Gut klingt so allgemein. --Boba 18:19, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Lesenswert finde ich auch besser, "gut" sind alle Artikel, die nicht schlecht sind, und ich glaube, das sind die meisten. Das Symgol ist okay! Meine zustimmung habt ihr! MfG Kyle22 18:33, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich finde auch, dass lesenswert besser geeignet ist. Und was das Bild betrifft: Ich finde es ist sehr gut gelungen! Es ist im Schema des Exzellent-Logos gehalten und unterscheidet sich doch klar davon. Auch das Grün hebt sich schön ab und passt gut. Gefällt mir! Viele grüße, Anakin 21:32, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Da hier ein klarer Trend in Richtung "Lesenswerter Artikel" zu erkennen ist, habe ich mir schonmal erlaubt, die Ära-Vorlagen entsprechend anzupassen. Jetzt müssen nur noch die Richtlinien verfasst und eine Kategorie angelegt werden - dann können wir das Wahllokal eröffnen! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 21:54, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) * So der Vorschlag ist Wirklichkeit geworden :) Weitere Vorschläge, Anregungen, Kritiken zu diesem Thema können natürlich auch weiterhin hier abgegeben werden. Auf gute und faire Wahlen! --Little Ani Admin 00:07, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Alles bestens! Die Nominierungen können kommen! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:10, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Verlinkung Ich denke man sollte auch nene hinweis auf lesenswerte Artikel auf der Hauptseite machen. Man könnte wie bei neuen Artikel eine kleine Liste machen, da wir sicherlich viele Lesenswerte in Zukunft haben werden. --Modgamers 08:20, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ein und die selbe Personen Wäre es nicht besser wenn Darth Sidious eine Weiterleitung zu Palpatine wäre? Das selbe wurde ich auch bei Darth Vader und Anakin vorschlagen. Da es sich ja um die selben Personen handelt die sich mit diesen Artikeln befassen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:49, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde eher sagen, wir legen die beiden Artikel zusammen und erzählen seine geschichte "zweigleisig" aus der Sicht palpatines und von den taten als Sidious. --Anakin 20:03, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin seit einiger Zeit mit der Zusammenlegung Darth Vaders mit Anakin am arbeiten. Man kann es hierfinden. Mach, wenn du es bei den anderen auch für nötig hältst, einfach eine Diskussion bei den jeweiligen Diskussionseite. --DarthMomse 15:56, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Name, Rang Vos und ich möchten vorschlagen Ränge einzuführen. Am Anfang sollte zur Probe nur drei Ränge geben die später eventuell um weiter Ränge erweitert werden können. Die Ränge sollen nach den Move-rechten verteilt werden.--Vinojan 16:27, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das natürlich die Adrim die meisten haben.Vos 16:28, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Wie genau ist das jetzt zu verstehen? zumindest ich begreife nicht was das bringen, und bedeuten soll Jango 16:32, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Wie ich Vos schon mitgeteilt habe, ist ein solches System eigentlich sinnlos. Verdiente Benutzer können schließlich die Move-Rechte beantragen und bei Bedarf können auch neue Admins ernannt werden (das haben wir ja letztens). Weiterhin impliziert "Ränge", dass ein Benutzer besser wäre als ein anderer, was völlig unserer und der Intention des Wiki-Prinzips widerspricht - wir sind ja kein Forum. Außerdem hat E.B einen solchen Vorschlag schonmal gebracht. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 16:34, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Intakte Benutzerliste Hallo ich habe einen Vorschlag: Und zwar geht es darum eine Benutzerliste einzuführen wo alle Benutzer drauf kommen die hier arbeiten und intakt sind! Dann können Neulinge auch gleich sehen an welche Bnutzer sie sich alle wenden können, wenn sie Fragen haben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:30, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja das finde ich richtig gut. Weil ich fand die Benutzerliste vorher viel besser. Und denn kann jeder Benutzer sich da selber rauf packen. Denn kommen da auch nur Benutzer rauf die noch immer öfters auf die Jedipedia kommen! Weil das nervt richtig viele Benutzer haben sich nur angemeldet und kommen nie mer auf diese Seite. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:36, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::In der Wikipedia führen manche Benutzer eine sogenannte Vertrauensliste. Ich denke das kommt Euren Vorstellungen ziemlich nahe, oder? Vor einiger Zeit als die Jedipedia mit noch weniger als 50 Usern noch in den Kinderschuhen gesteckt hat, hat Little Ani eine solche Freundesliste begonnen. Steffen Gebhart 17:49, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja so änlich aber ich gehe gebe jetzt mal ein Beispiel: Mein Bruder (Benutzer:Darth Talon) hat sich hier angemeldet nutzt die Jedipedia aber nicht, er gehört dann nicht auf die Intakte benutzerliste! Little Ani arbeitet eigendlich jeden Tag hier der gehört da also gehört er darauf verstehst du? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:00, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nee, versteh ich nicht. Wie willst Du die Personen auf ihre Aktivität hin prüfen? Ich hab hier ein gutes halbes Jahr Pause gemacht zum Beispiel, wie willst Du das wissen wenn ich es Dir nicht mitteile, jeden einzelnen ständig überprüfen? Steffen Gebhart 18:04, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) LOL Steffen,hast du meinen Beitrag nicht gelesen?? Also jeder soll sich selber auf dise Liste packen, denn weis man wer Aktiv ist! Auf der letzten liste wurden viele Benutzer raufgepackt von Admins und so, das können die da ja unterlassen! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:07, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ausserdrem sieht man das ja werdhier arbeitet und wer nicht übrigens ist das cool das du wieder hier arbeitest! Gute entscheidung, den die Jedipedia ist total geil! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:10, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Doch ich habe Deinen Beitrag gelesen - und genau deswegen habe ich ja meine Zweifel. Wenn Du dich darauf verlassen willst, daß jeder eigenverantwortlich sich auf der Liste an und abmeldet mag das bei einigen funktionieren aber bei anderen vermutlich nicht. Was machst Du wenn sich jemand in diese Liste einträgt und danach für sagen wir 10 Wochen Funkstille herrscht, wirfst Du ihn dann raus? Oder vielleicht schon früher oder doch erst später? Wo würdest Du die Grenze für einen intakten User ziehen? Und wer erklärt sich bereit diese Liste dann zu pflegen und die User auf ihre Aktivität zu prüfen? Steffen Gebhart 18:26, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da könnte man ja sagen das man wenn man gerade etwas Zeit probleme hat das man das den auch seine BSeite schreibt. Und man wird woll mercken wer inaktive und aktive ist! Man könnte auch die, die eine Pause einlegen erstmal solange raus nehmen und wenn er wieder da ist wieder raufsetzten verstehst du? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:32, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nach Bearbeiterkonflikt: Ich sehe das genauso wie Steffen! Übrigens: Schön, dass du wieder da bist :) Die neue alte Benutzerliste listet jeden Benutzer auf und ich denke auch, dass das genügt. Ein neuer Benutzer wird wohl zu erst einen Admin fragen oder sich an den Benutzer wenden, von dem er auch begrüßt worden ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich ein neuer Benutzer gleich an einen inaktiven Benutzer wendet, ist doch sehr gering. Und dementsprechend unlogisch ist auch, dass ein neuer Benutzer überhaupt eine Liste von aktiven Benutzern findet, wenn es doch schon Kategorie:Jedipedianer, Kategorie:Benutzer und die Benutzerliste gibt. Das ist einfach zu viel des guten. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:34, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Och man Steffen nartürlich wirt das so sein das jemand sich da rauf packt und denn nach 10 Wochen net mer wider kommt, aber über die hälfte von denn die jetzt angemeldet sind besuchen die Jedipedia nie mer! Und abmelden brauch man sich doch gar nicht RAAAAA! Und die sollen sich ja alle selber rauf setzen,auf die Liste. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:38, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Aber stell dir mal die Frage, wer eine solche Liste braucht. Uns Stammgästen bringt es echt nichts, weil wir wissen, wer aktiv ist und wer nicht. Warum die neuen Benutzer, dass nicht brauchen, habe ich schon in meinem letzten Beitrag geschrieben. Eine Liste von Freunden o. aktiven Benutzern kann man doch auf seine Benutzerseite packen, wenn man das unbedingt braucht. Meines Erachtens hat das wenig bis überhaupt keinen Nutzen für die Allgemeinheit. --Little Ani Admin 18:41, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na okay da hast du schon recht Ani! Dann sollten wir hiermit die Diskussion beenden!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:44, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST)